


The Feared

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Ash Cat, Cupelo, Dark Adrien, Dark Alya, Dark Chat Noir, Dark Chloe, Dark Jade Turtle, Dark Ladybug, Dark Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dark Nino, Dark Queen Bee, Dark Volpina, Death, Evil Chat Noir, Evil Jade Turtle, Evil Queen Bee, Evil Volpina, Gangs, Gen, Lady Red, Murder, Murderers, Terrian, This is a dark fic, Yellowjacket - Freeform, evil Ladybug, have fun with this ya'll, i dont even know what to tell you, now there's a scary thought, reinventing the miraculous 5, these will all make sense if you read the fic, wow this is a lot of tags, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: The Miraculous Five are turned on by Paris, the very city they risked life and limb for are forcing them into hiding. Turning heroes into thieves and killers just to stay alive...It should be no surprise, Paris, that these kids want a little revenge.





	The Feared

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not entirely sure of what this is exactly, but 2am me wrote it and noon me decided what the hell? I'll post it. 
> 
> And yeah. 
> 
> Have this, I guess.

Ladybug, Chat Noir, Jade Turtle, Vixen, and Queen Bee have finally, finally, beat Hawkmoth.

 

He’s gone, dead.

 

Chat dropped a building on him when one of his akumas killed Gabriel.

 

Mr. Fu is gone too.

 

Taken from them by an akuma with an intent to kill. 

 

In the years leading up to Hawkmoth’s demise the akumas killed and maimed with more evil intent, even to the point Ladybug couldn't fix it all.

 

(her powers are tied to her life force. Bringing even one person back would kill her.) 

 

But that’s all over now. 

 

Hawkmoth is gone 

 

 

 

 

And the city whispers. 

 

“What if one of them goes dark?” 

 

“They’re the reason my son is dead.” 

 

“We don't need them anymore” 

 

“Get rid of them” 

 

Suddenly the city that praised the Miraculous 5 hate them. 

 

Stones are thrown every time they suit up

 

The muggers are attacking _them_ , the 5 kids who saved their lives over and over.

* * *

  
It only takes so long before Alya is fed up with the abuse and declares she is leaving. She doesn't know where but anywhere is better than here.

 

Nothing like being scared to walk the streets you once protected.

 

 

  
Nino follows a few days later. His parents were killed by akumas and he’s running out of funds, it’s time to move on. 

 

 

 

Chloe just straight up disappears and Chat and Ladybug think she’s dead until a Chat finds a note wedged between the double doors of Chloe’s favorite boutique that just says she found ‘the others’ and all of them are alive and are going to be under the Seine bridge in a few days if he wants to join them. Chat tucks the note against his chest and doesn't tell ladybug

 

 

* * *

 

Ladybug desperately wants to fix her city. She wants to cast Miraculous cure and give families their loved ones back, give Adrien his father back, Alya her sister, Nino his parents. 

 

She stands at the top of the Eiffel tower more often than not, the words dancing on the tip of her tongue

 

‘miraculous cure!’ 

 

She never does though. She’s to cowardly too.

 

She still wants to see Chat smile; even if he does it less these days, she wants to hug Alya again, even though Marinette isn't even sure she’s alive.

 

Ladybug wants to fight alongside Queen Bee, because there was a sisterhood there, an unspoken bond of ‘this is my family too and I will protect it with or without you’

 

Marinette wants to go back and put Nino though music school because it was one of the few things that hadn't been taken away from him.

 

But she cant

 

Not with a city who hunts her day and night, not in a place where they still chant her name but it doesn't sound the same.

 

She can't save everyone.

 

Not in this Paris.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir head the river meetup just to make sure their ok.

 

What's he got to lose anyways?

 

 

The other 3 are there, huddled together around a hand drawn map and when Chat lands they all jump, spinning around to face him, an assortment of weapons pointed at him.

 

But Chat isn't the threat.

 

The mob that followed him is.

 

 

 

 

It isn't uncommon for people to follow the silhouette of a jumping figure across the city, hoping to cash in on the reward that been placed on their heads but this is insane.

 

People are grabbing at Chat before he can embrace Chloe, wrenching his arms behind him painfully, uncaring the way his one of his shoulders cracks like a gunshot and he screams in pain.

 

* * *

  
Ladybug hadn't been planning on visiting the Seine tonight, just letting her feet take her where they may but when a voice screamed. When _his_ voice screamed. LB was descending on the group in an instant.

 

Chat had been pulling away from her but their bond was still strong as ever, proven by the surge of anger she felt when she saw his shoulder torn cruelly out of place, and held there, a pocket knife to his throat.

  
“Come on down lil bug, and I won't skin this cat in front of ya.” the pocketknife presses deeper into Chat’s neck, a thin trail of blood as red as her suit disappearing into the dark leather of his costume. 

 

 

 

 

Ladybug knows that’s when she became Lady Red. The blood of that man stained her suit a color that would never come up but right now? Lady grins ferally, she really doesn't care.

 

 

  
The next morning the cobblestones were rust instead of gray, the black spots on her suit were disfigured by the darker red of drying blood, who knew a yoyo string could be used as a garrote?

 

 

 

Chat’s huddled under the bridge, scared at this new side to his lady.

 

Grateful for it sure, it saved his life but more than a little scared. 

 

“Chat.” Ladybug turns to him as the sunset paints the city in warm colors,

 

“I won't hurt you.” she promises, approaching slowly, smiling that same smile she gave him when they defeated akumas.

 

“I will never hurt you.” she swears it on the blood staining her suit and he takes her hand with his good one.

  


* * *

Nino ran, as soon as he saw the people he ran.

People were mean. If months on the streets had taught him anything it was that people were mean, cruel.

 

Chat Noir’s screams, _Adrien's screams_ , only reinforced that lesson.

 

Nino slammed into the metal door of his safe house a little too hard but it opened underneath his weight and he vanished into its shell of protection. 

 

* * *

 

Hearing Adrien’s scream had awoken something animalistic in Chloe, she reacted on perfectly honed instincts from years of fighting akuma and drove one of her black drumsticks into a person’s eye socket. She didn't even have to look to know she killed them. She was already onto the next one in her way

  


* * *

  
Alya was in costume when they attacked Chat. She jumped up, using her flute to wedge herself into the underside of the bridge. She watched Nino run, watched Chloe fight, watched Ladybug kill.  
“Lady Red.” Alya thinks to herself. “Ladybug is dead. It’s now the Lady in Red”

  


* * *

 

Vixen drops down, Chat calms Chloe and all four of them head to Nino’s safe house. 

 

(he makes Alya do the knock 3 times just to be sure) 

 

None of them ever talk about that day.

 

They just all move on.

 

Marinette won't respond to Ladybug anymore, not since Alya accidentally called her Lady Red.

 

Chloe whines for old times sake that she wants a new nickname too and with just a quick glance they all know it’s time to reinvent the Miraculous 5.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘Ladybug is dead’

 

Marinette whispers it in anyone's ears who are listening.

 

‘Lady Red is coming to play’ she follows, ducking out of sight before she’s caught.

 

 

 

“Chat Noir was killed ’ Adrien murmurs over the soft whisper of metal trading hands, he grabs his new knife, twirling it around his fingers. “But they say Ash Chat’s skilled”

 

 

“Vixen drowned’ Alya offers in the information exchange ‘and Culpeo is out and about’ she plucks a sheet of paper from another's hands and slinks out the door.

 

 

‘Terrapin rules the water you know?” Nino’s hat is low over his face. “Ever since Jade died he’s king of these streets.” Nino leaves before they can see his smirk

 

 

“Careful not to wear yellow” Chloe tells a little girl “Or you’ll mistaken for the killer in yellow.” The girls eyes go wide and Chloe catches the dark gold jacket she’d been holding

* * *

  
The Miraculous 5 are forgotten in the wave of terror that hits the city a year later.

 

The Feared.

 

The most terrifying gang in all of Europe.

 

No one knows how big they are or where they’re safe house is, or anything other than 5 of their members.

 

 

 

 

Culpeo lures runaways and rich kids with a sharp tongue and an even sharper knife. Robbed of anything valuable the kids either join her or die.

 

 

 

Terrapin is the water man. Rival gangs along the waterfront disappear overnight. Members of said gangs are drowned or tortured with water and wax until they give up safe house and stashes.

 

Stay away from the water.

 

 

 

Yellowjacket isn't hard to spot, she wears a gold jack with black embellishments, hair done up in a thick braid, a long jagged piece of dark stained glass in her hand.

 

Pick a fight with her and you won't come back the same.

 

 

The Lady in Red is a death sentence.

 

She’s rumored to lead the Feared but no one ever sees her face to face and makes it back alive.

 

They have to identify the body’s killer by the red, blood stained gloves draped over their corpses.

 

 

 

Ash Chat is the scariest.

 

He won't attack, not outright.

 

He just circles, for days he’ll circle, a cat closing in for the kill.

 

You know it’s him because his blond blond hair looks dirty with ashes against his dark suit, and that one should is dropped lower than the other.

 

They say he looks like that from the ashes of the bodies he’s burned, the weight of dragging them to the fire pulling on his joints.

 

If you see him, it’s far too late to run.

 

* * *

 

Smoke curls up into the sky, blending with the clouds as Parisians cower in fear.

 

These kids were your heroes Paris.

 

Now look what you’ve done.

 

 

 

You’ve made them your destroyers.


End file.
